Love, War, and Daria Morgendorffer
by Demon of the Night
Summary: Daria and Tom having been going out for two months, but then Daria finds out she's pregnant. Tensions rise between friends and family. Even more when the baby doesn't belong to Tom! TrentDaria! Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Daria becomes pregnant, causing massive trouble between family, friend, and Tom. Especially, when she finds the baby isn't Tom's.   
  
  


Love, War, and Daria Morgendorffer   
  


Chapter 1::   
  
  
  


Daria paced around the room, nervously. "No!" she chanted to herself, trying to convince of something that was totally the opposite of reality. "No, no, no! This isn't happening! It can't be happening!" she stopped and looked at Jane, who was sitting on her bed with a worried look on her face. 

"I still can't believe it, Daria," Jane began with a shrug as she stared down at the results. "All this time? When were you planning on telling me about this?" 

"Does it matter?" Daria snapped at her, instantly regretting her tone of voice. "How could this happen?" 

Jane gave her friend a quizzical look. "You skipped that class on reproduction, didn't you?" 

Daria frowned and gave Jane a angry and frustrated look. "No, I mean, Tom and I never slept together!" 

"Then, who'd you sleep with?" Jane asked, immediately. 

"That's the twisted part," Daria began as she collapsed on the bed beside her and looked down. For a moment, she was silent before she took a breath and looked at her straight in the eye. "I don't know..."   
  


***   


Jane drove down the street in Trent's car. Silence around her felt like knives stabbing in around her. From time to time, she looked across the front seat to check up on Daria. Her mind whirled around the events of the past few hours. The two had been at Pizza King when Daria had mentioned the morning sickness and cold sweats she had been experiencing, when Jane suggested to take a pregnancy test, just in case. Even though, Daria continued to tell her that she was not sexually active, but she eventually obliged to the suggestion. 

_I can't believe a little baby is growing inside of her right now! _Jane thought as she examined Daria, who was leaning against the car door, looking out of it's window. _She's Daria! I never thought of her being the mother of someone. But, better yet, who's the dad?_

Daria closed her eyes as she rubbed her head. "I must be about two months along," she guessed as she leaned back against the seat and gazed over at Jane. "What am I going to do? Tom is going to kill me!" 

"You're sure it's not Tom's kid?" Jane asked as she turned another corner. "Let's brain storm the possibilities here..." 

"I mean it when I say Tom and I never slept together," Daria began. "So, that rules out Tom." 

"Well, there aren't many guys you know, Daria," Jane replied. "One of them has to be the dad." Daria shrugged and looked back out the window. "Well, having sex is a big thing! The only way you forgot that you did it is if you were drinking or something..." 

Jane's comment made Daria gasp and give a look of horror. _Drinking! _She thought as she gave a uneasy look. _That's right! I remember now!_   
  


*****Flash back*****   
  


"Hey Daria," Trent replied as he moved out of the entrance to let Daria in. "What's going on?" 

Daria sighed and excepted his invitation. "Jane's not here, is she?" she asked in a worried manner. When receiving a shake of his head as the answer, she walked over to the couch and sat down. 

"Daria?" Trent called out after a few moments of silence. 

"Trent, it was horrible!" Daria began as she felt tears began to form in her eyes. "I've really done it this time to Jane!" 

Trent took a seat next to her. "Why? What happened?" he asked as he began to stoke her hair and comfort her. 

"I kissed him!" she sighed out as she looked down in shame. "I kissed Tom." 

"So, that's why Jane has been acting so weird lately," Trent replied, looking away in both anger and realization. Daria studied him for a moment and then stood up. 

"I shouldn't have some here," Daria began as she clenched her fists together. "You hate me, now..." 

"Daria, that's not true," Trent began as he stood up and hovered over her. "Come on, let's get a drink from the kitchen and we can talk this through."   
  


*** **Present *****   
  


Daria blinked, several times and then looked down. "I can't believe it," she gasped out, causing Jane to look back over at her. 

"What? Are you remembering something?" Jane asked as she continued to drive. Daria looked over at her, afraid to tell her everything. Afraid to hurt her once more. When Daria failed to answer, Jane looked over once more and gave a urging look. "Daria?"   


*****Flash back *****   


Trent laughed, uncontrollably as he and Daria sat on the couch. Empty beer bottles were scattered all around them as Trent stumbled up to his feet and looked down at Daria. With a final chuckle, he tossed his can aside and yawned. 

"It's getting late," he began, gazing at the clock. He, obviously, wasn't strongly effected by the many liters of beer he had consumed. Yet, he seemed more dazed than usual. "I should take you home, but I'm afraid of what your mother might say..." 

"Oh, Trent!" Daria slurred as she stood up and stumbled over her own feet. "You don't have to..." 

"Daria?" Trent asked as he caught Daria just as she fell over into his arms. "Daria?" 

"You know, I've never told you this before," Daria began as she dropped her can of beer and looked up at him. "But, I've had a thing for you ever since I met you." At this point, Daria began to laugh, uncontrollably. Trent, however, was speechless as he continued to hold her in his arms. 

After another long moment, Daria pushed herself upward and pressed her lips against his. Trent found himself soon kissing back and pressing himself against her, willingly. After a moment or so, Trent parted and gazed at Daria, not sure of how to react or what to say.   


*** **Present *****   


Jane swerved to the shoulder and slammed on the breaks. Daria watched in fear as she turned off the ignition and got out of the car. She grimace at the sound of the door slamming and Jane cursing loudly outside. After a few moments, she got out and walked closer to her. 

"How could you, Daria?" Jane shouted at her in amazement. "First you steal my boyfriend and then go and sleep with my brother?" 

"I was drunk," Daria shouted in defense. "Damn it!" 

Jane sighed, not able to stay mad at the fact that Daria's baby was going to be her niece or nephew. Slowly, she took a seat on the car's bumper and looked down at the dirt ground. "So, a one night stand is going to turn me into a aunt, eh?" she mused as a smile filled her lips. 

Daria sighed and took a seat beside her. "Please, don't make this sound any more strange than it already is," Daria begged as she began to find interest in the cars that passed them. "How am I going to tell Trent? Tom? My parents?" 

Jane placed a hand around Daria and squeezed her shoulder. "It'll be all right, Daria," she soothed as she brought Daria closer to her. To her surprise, Daria excepted the warm gesture and settled her head on Jane's shoulder. "We'll figure out something."   


***   


Trent sighed as he walked down the streets of Dega. It had been over two months since his one night stand with Daria and she's been the only thing on his mind. He couldn't believe he had let himself go for her and do everything they had done that night. He still remembered everything. The smells, the touches, and the soft noises she made. 

He smiled to himself. Even drunk, she was timid. The fact that Daria had consumed so much alcohol and seemed a little off, even after their love making, made Trent uneasy. He hadn't seen her much after that. Trent wasn't even sure if she remembered that night or most of the morning after. 

_It's mostly my fault! _he thought to himself as he clenched his fist at his side. _I shouldn't have gotten up and left like that._

It was true, right after their long night, they slept for most of the day. Daria had gotten up and dressed, the best she could, but complained about a bad headache and a mild stomach ache. Trent had given her some aspirin and helped her settle down on the couch downstairs, where Daria continued to sleep for the rest of the morning. 

Trent had talked with Daria only once or twice after that night. Daria seemed to remember only their conversation that led up to their drinking and thought she had fell asleep on the couch. Trent agreed to this, only afraid to what Daria might really think if he told her the truth about that night. 

_Damn it! _he thought as he stopped in front a familiar store that displayed a lot of tie-dye outfits. _I should have told her the truth! But, what was I going to say? Hey, Daria we slept together, I hope you don't mind! _He cursed himself several times before examining himself in the reflection of the glass. 

"Trent Lane," he began. "You're a piece of shit."   
  
  


***** LA, la la LA la *****   
  


So, Daria is pregnant! Trent's the father? What will happen between Tom and Daria? What will Jake and Helen think of all this? Find it all out, next time!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Daria becomes pregnant, causing massive trouble between family, friend, and Tom. Especially, when she finds the baby isn't Tom's.   
  
  


Love, War, and Daria Morgendorffer   
  


Chapter 2::   
  


Daria Morgendorffer sat on the metal table in her hospital gown. She looked over at Jane Lane, giving her a look of mixed emotions. Jane, who was sitting in a chair, looked back at her. Daria sighed and looked down at her feet which were dangling off the table. 

"I'm still getting used to all this," Jane replied as she leaned forward against the counter at the end of the room. "Trent and you having a baby. I guess all my prying worked after all." 

"Not to mention the one dozen cans of beer I had," Daria muttered as she looked back up at her. Jane gave a smile and shrugged. Silence fell upon the two once more, leaving them only with her thoughts. 

"How do you plan on telling Trent?" Jane asked in a curious manner. 

"Well, I should tell him first, shouldn't I?" Daria suggested as she rubbed her temple. "Then, I should probably let Tom know, but I don't know how he is going to take this?" 

"Not lightly, I can tell you that right now," Jane warned her as she sat straight up. "What about Helen and Jake?" 

"Oh god!" Daria groaned as her eyes widen in fear. "I don't even want to think about that right now. I'm going to have to tell them everything that happened that night. And, I mean everything." 

"I hope you don't mean the very detailed description of it," Jane grimace in disgust as she shivered. "Please, no more!" 

Just as Daria was going to open her mouth to speak, the door opened. A man with dark brown hair and blue eyes walked in, looking straight at Daria. "Hello," he greeted as he held up his clip board and pen. 

"I'm ready to play twenty questions," Daria sarcastically replied as she straightened her back and watched as the Doctor sat down on his chair. 

"Well, first of all," he began as he looked over the paper work once over. "I'm Dr. Philips. And, you're Daria Morgendorffer?" 

"Guilty," Daria muttered as she began to rub her hands over each other in a nervous manner. 

"And, you're under 18, is that correct?" he asked with his eyebrows raised in a quizzical manner. 

"I'll be 18 next month," Daria answered as she took a glance at Jane. 

"Any medical conditions? Allergies?" He asked. 

"No. And no," was the answer he got. 

A long silence past as Doctor Philips look over the paper work once over and then twice. Daria look over at Jane, nervously. Jane shrugged and continued to wait. 

"Well," he began, breaking the silence in the room. "The test shows you are pregnant. You're about two months along." 

Daria immediately slapped her forehead with her hand. "Guess that makes you Aunt Jane, huh?" she mused as she looked over at Jane. 

"Wait, you two are sisters?" Doctor Philips asked in confusion. 

"No, the father of the child is my brother," Jane replied as she stood to her feet. "Is she done here?" 

"For the time being," he answered as he placed his pen in his shirt pocket and looked over at Daria. "We are going to have to check up on you every so often to see how you are doing." 

"Of course," Daria muttered as she watched him leave the room. "Now what?" she asked Jane, but only received a shrug as an answer.   
  


***   


Trent Lane picked up his guitar pick and walked over to the microphone. He glanced at his band members to see if they were ready. Each one nodded in respond and began to play. Trent began to sing the words to their song 'Ow, My Face!'. Though, his mind was somewhere else, it soon caught up to him as he picked at the wrong chord. 

Max began to drum at the wrong beat, making everyone stop and turn to him. "Hey Trent!" he shouted in anger. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" 

Trent looked down in confusion. "Sorry, Max," he replied as he pulled his guitar away from him and placed it on its stand. "I'm just out of it to do this. You guys practice. I'm going to get some sleep." 

As Trent head upstairs, the remaining band members looked at each other. "I'll go talk with him," Jesse suggested as he pulled his guitar away from him and headed up the stairs.   


***   


Trent rummaged through the empty refrigerator when he sensed someone standing behind him. Quickly he turned to see Jesse standing with a quizzical look on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. "Hey Jess," he greeted as he walked over to the cupboard. "What's up?" 

"What's going on, man?" he asked as he took a seat at the table. 

Trent sighed, knowing there was no way to get pass his friend. Slowly, he turned and sat down across the table from him. "It's Daria," he replied in a small voice. Sighing once more he shook his head and stood up. "Forget it." 

"What? What's going on?" Jesse asked as he also stood up. 

"You promise not to tell Janey or the guys?" Trent asked with a serious look. Jesse nodded in response and continued to wait. "We slept together." 

This brought a rude awaking in Jesse as he took a few steps back and gasped. "What?" he shouted, but was quickly hushed by Trent. "When did this happen?" 

"About two months ago," Trent replied as he looked down in frustration. "We got drunk and it just happened. I don't think she remembers though." 

"Oh, because of the beer?" he asked as he took a seat back at the table. "What are you going to do? What if she's pregnant?" 

"I know!" he hissed at him. "I don't know. I'm afraid of what she will think of me after I tell her that I was only half drunk." 

"Wait, you knew what you were doing?" Jesse asked as he watched Trent sit back down. "And, you didn't stop? That's like taking advantage of her, man!" 

"But, I wasn't," Trent protested. "I wanted to be with her. I'm afraid she'll reject me." 

Just then Jane and Daria walked in with solemn faces. "Afraid of what? Who?" Jane asked, not really taking interest in the conversation she interrupted. 

Daria stopped and looked at Trent. Really looked at him. Trent noticed this and looked back, seeing the fear in her eyes. His mind raced as he heard Jesse say something about going somewhere and Jane needing to paint. This left Daria alone with Trent for the first time in over two months. 

Daria sat down across the table and looked at Trent. She took her time mustering up all the bravery she had. "Trent," she began in a shaky voice. "We have to talk." 

"I know!" he shouted. "We slept together! I should have told you this before!" 

Daria looked up at him with eyes wide as he stood up and flung his arms around, violently. "Trent," she began, trying to bring his attention to her. 

"I knew what I was doing, I should have stopped it!" Trent shouted as Daria stood up. 

"Trent, I'm pregnant," she shouted back, finally bringing him to his senses. Suddenly, Daria went wide eye once more and began to fume. "What do you mean by 'you knew what you were doing'?" she demanded to know. 

"What do you mean by 'you are pregnant' ?" Trent asked right after in the same tone as Daria's. 

Daria looked down as if she were ashamed to look at him. Not answering his question, she looked back up with a uncertain look on her face. "What did you mean before?" she countered with a raised eyebrow. Trent took his turn to look shameful as he gazed over at the sink with a uneasy look. "You weren't drunk that night like I was, were you?" Daria guessed as she sat back down in her chair. 

"No, I was," Trent replied in a low voice. "I was just not as drunk as you." 

"So, now what?" Daria asked, look up at him. "I'm obviously pregnant. With your baby." 

Trent sat down, taking a moment or two to let it all sink in. "I don't know," he finally replied. He gazed at Daria and studied her for a moment. She seemed afraid and nervous to him. "Daria?" he called out to her. Daria forced herself to look back at him. "You are planning on having this baby, right?" 

A look of horror struck her face as she looked on in disgust. "Of course," she snapped, instantly regretting her tone of voice. She sighed and relaxed into the chair. "I'm sorry Trent," she replied in a sympathetic manner. "I'm just really stressed out, you know?" 

"I was just asking," Trent replied, looking back down. "I want you to have the baby, but if you can't or something... then I'm fine with it." 

Daria listened closely to his voice, knowing that he didn't mean what he said. Daria smiled at his kind heartiness and knew exactly how much he already loved the unborn baby. She turned to him, touching his face with her hands and forcing him to look at her. 

"Listen Trent," she began. "You can't hide the fact that if I were to have a abortion or something that you wouldn't be torn apart," she insisted as his eyes diverted to the ground. "I plan to have this baby and I plan to have you around in his or her life," she told him. "And, in mine..."   
  
  


***** LA, la la LA la *****   
  
  


With Trent down, Daria has only three other people to tell. How will Helen and Jake take this all? Will Tom decide to leave Daria forever?   
  



	3. Chapter 3

Daria becomes pregnant, causing massive trouble between family, friend, and Tom. Especially, when she finds the baby isn't Tom's.   
  
  


Love, War, and Daria Morgendorffer   
  


Chapter 3::   
  


Daria sat at the left side of the booth she usually sat at with her friend, Jane. Pizza King was a place the two would go to to escape everyone and everything. This place was where they would confide in each other and talk out their problems. Yet, the two were deep in thought. 

Jane sat on the right side, quietly eating away her pizza. From time to time, she would look up at Daria to see her in the same position as before. She stopped for a minute, silently studying her face that was facing the pizza on her plate, yet not looking at it. Finally, after several moments, Jane put her slice down and sighed. 

"Daria, you have to eat," she reminded her, bringing Daria out of her thoughts. At first she looked up, giving her a look on of panic, before looking back down at her pizza. "Go on," Jane urged as she continued to watch her friend. 

Daria slowly picked up her slice and began to eat. A worried look filled her face as she looked back at Jane and sighed. "I've just had a lot on my mind," she replied after swallowing her last bit of pizza. 

"Too much stress can be dangerous on a unborn child," Jane informed her. "Didn't Helen tell you that?" she asked as she took a sip out of her coke and eyed Daria, who seemed to have a hesitant look on her face. Jane's eyes widen as she set down her coke. "You didn't tell them?" she asked. 

"I'm just too afraid!" Daria explained as she looked away in fear. "For the first time since I was six, I'm afraid..." 

"It's been two weeks since you found out, Daria," Jane exclaimed in a loud voice as she slammed her hands on the table in front of her. "When are you planning on telling them?" 

Daria looked down as if ashamed. "Cold feet," she muttered, before looking away from her friend. 

"So, that means that you haven't told Tom, either," Jane suggested as she recieved a nod from Daria. "Well, you better think of something soon, before you begin to show." 

"I think they are suspecting something," Daria began as she looked down with a deadpan look. "I'm starting to have those weird cravings." 

"Do you want me there with you?" Jane asked with a kind look on her face as she pushed away her pizza. "Would that make it easier?" 

Daria looked down and didn't answer her. Everything was going so fast and she felt as if she were running, but could never stop and catch her breath. Her eyes moved upward to see Jane waiting patiently for her reply. Silently, she nodded and forced a smile onto her lips.   


*****   


Helen looked through some papers at the kitchen table. As usually, Quinn was out on a date, Jake was sleeping on the couch, leaving Helen alone to prepare for another upcoming case. However as she was about to dig into the paperwork, the phone began to ring. She looked over at it for a moment, before getting up to answer it. 

"Hello?" she greeted to who ever was on the other line. 

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Morgendorffer," Tom greeted back. "Is Daria there?" 

"You know, Tom," Helen began as she placed a hand on her hip. "I haven't seen her much in the past few weeks. She's been going over Jane's a lot lately and seems to be avoiding everyone." 

"Yeah, me too," Tom replied with a disappointed tone of voice. "She hasn't returned my calls or anything and I'm really getting worried." 

"I'll have a look into it, Tom," Helen promised before saying her good byes and hanging up. Sighing, she walked out of the kitchen and walked up to the sleeping form on the couch. "Jake," she began in a tense manner. After not receiving even a twitch from her sleeping husband, Helen began to shake him and call his name over and over. 

"Ah! Where am I?" Jake shouted as he awoke with a start. Helen sighed in frustration as she rubbed her temples together and sat down beside him. 

"Jake, something is up with Daria," Helen began as she gave him a worried look. "Tom just called telling me that Daria hasn't been returning his calls or anything of that sort." 

"Who's Tom?" Jake asked, as clue less as ever, he sat up and watched Helen fume. 

"Jake!" she snapped as she slapped her fists against the couch, causing Jake to jump up in fear. "Daria has been acting strangely and as parents we must pry and find out what the hell is going on!"   


***** 

Jane and Daria walked down the streets toward Daria's house. The tension grew as they both decided it was time to tell Helen and Jake. Daria felt nervous, not knowing what their reaction would be to this. Her stomach was in knots and her face flushed. 

"It'll be alright," Jane promised her as she eyed her friend. "If worse comes to worse, my parents will always be on your side." 

Daria smiled at the joke her friend made about her parents. "You mean, if they were in town." 

Jane grinned at the sight of seeing Daria recovering a little. "Well, yeah," she replied as they stopped in front of her house and looked on. "Well, this is it," she began, looking over at Daria. "Nervous?" 

"As hell," she replied as she stared at her house. "But, we have to do this..."   


*****   


"Maybe, it's the drugs," Jake suggested in a honest manner. 

"Jake, Daria is the same as always," Helen explained. "Just a little more distant. It isn't like her to not talk to Tom or to never be home." 

"Hello, Mom and Dad!" Quinn replied as she entered from the kitchen and stopped. Quinn looked on at her parents' worried looks. "What's going on?" she asked in a hesitant manner. 

"Nothing Quinn," Helen replied. "We are waiting for Daria." 

"Oh, is she in trouble?" Quinn asked as she sat down with a smile on her lips. "Because, if she is then this is something I don't want to miss. I mean, come on! Daria in trouble! It must have been something horrible that she did." 

"We think she is doing drugs," Jake whispered. 

"No we don't, Jake!" Helen snapped, making Jake whimper and jump up in shock. 

Just as Quinn opened her mouth to say something, the front door opened, revealing Jane and Daria. Everyone turned and watched as the two walked in and stood before them. 

Helen quickly took the stand as she stood up and faced her eldest daughter. "Daria, we have to talk." 

"Yes, we do," Daria replied in a calm manner as she looked down and then back up. "I have something to tell you all. And, this isn't going to be the easiest thing to tell you, because I know it will break your hearts." 

Jake eyed Daria and Jane, studying them for a long moment before standing up. "I got it!" he shouted, causing the rest to turn to him. 

"Well, then, thank you for interrupting my important speech," Daria replied, somewhat relieved for one her father's many outbursts. 

Helen crossed her arms over her chest and gazed on. "Jake, this better be good. Daria was about to tell us something important." 

"Daria, I can't believe you would do something like this to me," Jake began as he stood before his daughter with a evil glare. 

"So am I," Daria replied. "Um, what did I do to you, exactly?" 

"You," Jake began, turning to Jane with a disgusted look. "Daria, you've turned gay!" 

The room stood quiet as Jane looked down at Daria with a raised eyebrow. Helen continued to glare at Jake as if he were losing his mind. 

"Ew!" Quinn screamed as she placed her hands on her cheeks. "Daria! I can't believe you! How more disgusting can you get? I think I'm going to be sick!" 

"Honestly, Jake. Where the hell did you come up with a crazy notation like that?" Helen asked as she stood between Daria and Jake. 

Jake gave a hesitant look as he began to grow nervous under his wife's watch. "Well, just look at them, Helen!" he shouted, trying to defend himself. "She's always over there. She never talks to Tom anymore. What else could be the reason for her weird behavior?" 

"Dad, Jane's here for moral support," Daria explained as she shook her head towards Jane. Not wanting for another interruption before she finally had enough nerve to tell them, Daria turned to Helen. "Mom, could I just talk to you?" she asked, before looking at everyone else. "Alone?" 

"Um, of course," Helen replied, growing a little nervous. 

"Give me a second, will you?" Daria asked her mother before she turned to Jane. "Listen, you go a head and tell them. I think I will have enough to deal with with just telling my mother, all right?" 

"Gotcha," Jane agreed with a wink as she watched Daria and Helen walk up the stairs. 

"Please, tell me that it isn't true!" Jake pleaded as he got down on his knees in front of Jane. 

"We aren't gay," Jane replied, looking over at Quinn. "Something happened between her and my brother that is going to shake this town for everything it is worth."   


*****   


"All right, Daria," Helen began as she felt her patient grow thin. Daria closed the door to her room and watched as her mother turned around and crossed her arms over her chest. "What exactly is going on?" 

"Things with Tom are going to under big time," Daria replied as she sat on her bed with a worried look. "I really messed up." 

"You're not gay, are you?" Helen asked as she sat down beside her daughter and placed a hand on hers. Daria shook her head in a negative manner and continued to look on. "Then, what has happened that makes you feel that Tom and you are over?" she asked in a kind manner. "Daria?" 

"Mom, two months ago when I kissed Tom," Daria began with a short breath. "Jane stopped talking to me and it really hurt to think that she hated me." 

"Well, you two seem closer now than ever before," Helen observed as she looked down at her serious daughter. "I'm sorry, go on..." 

"One night, I felt like I was going to break down. So, I went to Trent, wanting to talk with him," Daria began, feeling everything that was bottled up inside of her begin to release. "And, we began to drink." 

"How much?" Helen asked with a eyebrow raised. 

"I was totally and beyond drunk," she replied, not looking up at her mother. "Mom, what I am going to tell you next will probably make you hate me." 

"Daria, what ever it is, it's not something that is going to make me hate you," Helen replied in a soothing voice. 

"I'm pregnant," Daria muttered in a barely audible voice.   


***** LA, la la LA la *****   


2 down and 1 to go. All is left is for Daria to tell Tom. Or will someone else beat her to it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Daria becomes pregnant, causing massive trouble between family, friend, and Tom. Especially, when she finds the baby isn't Tom's.   
  
  


Love, War, and Daria Morgendorffer   
  


Chapter 4::   
  
  


A silence broke between the two as Helen stared on in disbelief at her daughter. Daria looked back up at her, trying not to make eye contact with Helen. She looked down as if ashamed. 

"Say something," she begged in a low voice as she continued to stare at her feet. 

"Well, Daria," her mother began with a sigh as she placed a hand over her chest. "There really isn't much to say to this." 

"You hate me," her daughter's voice rang out. Daria continued to look down as Helen stood up with her hands on her hips. 

"Hate you?" she asked in a angry voice. "I don't hate you, Daria! I'm disappointed. Extremely disappointed in you. How could you, Daria?" Helen asked as she stood up and waved her arms around. "How could you go out and have sex? The least you could have done was use protection!" 

"You think I wouldn't have if I wasn't drunk?!" Daria demanded to know as she stood up to defend herself. "I bet you were my age when you had your first time!" 

"I didn't get pregnant on my first time," Helen shot back in anger. 

Daria looked down and took a deep breath. Her mind raced as she knew that she wasn't going anywhere with his argument. "I'm sorry," she muttered in a low voice, hoping Helen would respond in a positive manner. 

"Yeah? Well, so am I," Helen blurted out. "For raising such a ignorant daughter like you." 

Daria's head shot up in the spur of the moment and her eyes gazed at Helen. Daria felt as if knives had stabbed her from every direction at the same time. Slowly, she took a few steps back, while gazing at her mother with a remorse look on her face as she began to shake her head. 

Helen had immediately gazed over in shock at her own words. She began to walk towards her, only to have Daria walk further away. "No, Daria!" she began with a regretful look. "I didn't mean it!" 

"Is that what you think of me?" Daria asked as she began to grit her teeth. "Go to hell, then!" 

"Daria!" Helen called out just as her daughter walked out. Helen gazed around and clenched her fists. "Damn!" Quickly, she turned to the door and followed Daria.   


*****   


"Pregnant!?" Jake shouted as he stood up just as Daria ran down the stairs. "I don't believe this! I'll kill that Trent! You hear me! Kill him!" 

"Ew!" Quinn shouted as she gave Jane a disgusted look. "I can believe she slept with him." 

"How could my baby do this to me?" Jake asked as he fell to his knees. "What did I do wrong? Oh god!" He gazed up that ceiling as if talking to it before bending back over and sobbing into his hands. 

Jane and Quinn looked at each other just as Daria ran down the stairs with a loud thud, catching both of their attentions. 

Daria?" Jane called out just as she disappeared out the door. A moment later, Helen emerged with a exasperated look on her face. "What did you say to her?" Jane asked, immediately over at Helen's side. 

"I think, I might have over did it," Helen began with a worried look on her face. "I told her she was stupid." 

"How could you?" Jane asked with a sour look. "Daria is anything, but stupid." 

"Well, I would say that Trent is the bigger idiot in all this," Helen muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. "Sorry to have to tell you that, Jane." 

"Trent?" Jane asked in a angry manner. "How could you say such a thing? My brother is getting a real job for the first time in his life for them! For Daria!" 

"You mean, he's not walking away?" Jake asked, standing up and walking over to them. "He's staying in their lives?" 

"Believe it or not," Jane muttered as she gave Helen a stale look. "Daria wants him there. And, he wants to be there." 

"Well, I don't know how anyone can be so calm about this," Quinn replied, breaking the tense silence. "Daria is pregnant. With your grandchild. I'm too young to be a aunt!" 

"And, I'm too young to be a grandmother," Helen replied with a low voice. Slowly, she walked up the stairs, not saying anything more to anyone. 

"When you guys change your minds," Jane began, talking to Jake as she opened the front door. "You know where she'll be." 

Jake and Quinn looked at each other as the door closed. A look of worry and sorrow filled their faces as Quinn shrugged and headed up the stairs.   


*****   


Jane closed the door behind her and sighed. With a shake of her head, she turned around to see Daria sitting down on the curb. Slowly, she approached her friend. "Daria?" she called out, almost afraid to interfere with her. 

"She hates me," she softly replied as she hugged her knees. "They both hate me." 

"They just need time to let it sink in," Jane replied as she sat down beside her. "They'll come around when they realize what it will mean to them to see your child." 

Daria sat straight up and looked at her best friend. "You know, I can't believe I'm going to say this," she began before looking back toward her house. "But, I want them with me right now..." 

"Hey," Quinn's voice rang out from behind. The best friends looked over their shoulders to see a hesitant Quinn behind them. "Are you alright, Daria?" she asked in sincerity. 

"I'm alright," Daria replied with a light smile. "What does not kill us, makes us stronger." 

"Yeah," Quinn meekly replied. "Listen, don't believe what Mom said," she replied. "She's just angry. It'll blow over." 

"See, even the make up queen thinks so," Jane pointed out as she gazed at Daria. "Everyone just needs time." 

"What about Tom?" Quinn asked as she sat down by Daria. The two were silent for a moment until Quinn let out a groan. "He doesn't know? God, Daria!" 

"I'm working up the nerve," Daria began as she stood up. "I'll tell him soon." 

"God, Daria! You better tell him soon!" Quinn replied as she and Jane looked at Daria.   


*****   


Trent walked up and down the streets of Dega Street. He wanted so much to find a job and impress Daria and her family. To show that he could handle responsibility. Suddenly a store caught his attention and made him stop and look at the window filled with apparel. 

Trent studied the baby outfits. A smile filled his lips as he had a picture in his mind of his unborn child being boy. _It be nice to have a Trent junior, _he thought with a laugh. _But, even better if it was little Daria._

"Trent!" Jesse's voice filled the air from behind. 

"Hey Jess," Trent greeted his long time friend as he ran up to him, breathless. "What's going on?" 

"Earl's Music! It's going out of business!" He shouted while still trying to catch his breath. "Come on, let's go!" 

As Jesse grabbed his shirt and began to drag him, Trent did all he could to hold back. "But, I'm suppose to be finding a job!" he reminded him. 

Jesse stopped and turned to his friend. "You don't understand," he began. "He's retiring. Which means, if he doesn't find someone to take over then he's shutting the place down." 

"Oh, damn!" Trent shouted as he began to run. "Let's get going, Jess! What are you waiting for?"   


*****   


"So, what Quinn said before," Jane began as they walked down the streets of Lawndale. "She's right, you know." 

Daria continued to look down. "Yeah I know," she answered with a sigh. "I just," she stopped, not knowing what to say. "It took me so long to admit that I liked him and look what I did?" 

"Yeah," Jane replied with a smile on her lips. "Two months into the relationship and you are already pregnant. Not with his child. The child of your old crush." 

"Gee, thanks for reminding me," Daria muttered as she gave a stale look. 

"I'm just saying that this would make a good soap opera episode," Jane joked. "But, seriously. Do you still like Tom?" 

Daria stopped at the question, making Jane stop right after. She stared at Jane for a moment or two. "I don't know..." 

"Well, you don't like my brother, do you?" Jane asked, not knowing what to expect for a answer. "Daria?" 

"No," Daria breathed out, feeling knots being to form in the pits of her stomach. "I love him..."   


*****   


Tom walked up toward Daria's door. A hesitant look crossed his face as he held up his hand to knock. _Should I really be doing this? _he asked himself. _She did say if she ever needed space that it was for a good reason. _Shaking his head, he began to knock, hoping for Daria to answer. 

Unfortunately for him, Quinn answered with a phone in hand. "Can you believe her? I'm still shocked," she spoke into the phone. Her face paled at the sight of Tom and then muttered into the receiver about calling back. "Tom!" she exclaimed, dropping the phone down to her side. "What are you doing here?" 

"I came here to see Daria," Tom replied with a somewhat worried look on his face. 

"Why would you want to see her?" Quinn asked with a disgusted look. "After what she did to you," she said to him. Quinn gazed at Tom, seeing his confused face. "Oh my god!" she shouted as she placed her hands over her mouth. "She still hasn't told you?!" 

"Told me what?" Tom asked, growing impatient. Quinn looked down, wondering if it was her place to tell him or not. "Quinn, what is going on?" Tom demanded to know. "She's my girlfriend. I have a right to know." 

Quinn moved away from the entrance to let him through. "Tom, why don't you come in and I'll tell you the whole story."   
  


***** LA, la la LA la *****   


Quinn is going to tell Tom! Guess what his reaction is going to be? :p   
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Daria becomes pregnant, causing massive trouble between family, friend, and Tom. Especially, when she finds the baby isn't Tom's.   
  
  


Love, War, and Daria Morgendorffer   
  


Chapter 5::   
  
  


"Tom!" Quinn shouted as the door flew open and Tom ran out like a speeding bullet. Quinn ran to the entrance and watched as Tom got into his car and sped off, leaving a dust of car exhaust behind. "Damn it!" Quinn shouted as she walked back into the house and slammed the door.   


*** 

Tom smacked his hands against the car wheel. "I don't believe this!" he shouted in anger. "How could she?!" He sighed and relaxed in his seat as he began to drive down Daria's usual route to Jane's house.   


***** Flash back *****   


"Tom sit down," Quinn instructed as she stood over him. 

"What's going on with Daria?" Tom asked once again, hoping for a honest answer. 

"Something happen," Quinn began as she sat down on the other couch. "Two months ago, she got drunk and slept with Trent." 

"What?!" Tom shouted as he stood up and began to go for the door. "Damn it! We had just gotten together then! How could she?!" 

"Tom!" Quinn shouted as she began to follow him to the door.   


***** Present *****   


Tom growled as he turned a corner and watched out for Daria. _I don't believe her! Telling me she wanted to go out with me and then going behind my back and sleeping with Trent Lane! _Tom's mind raced as he continued down the road in search for Daria.   


*****   


"You what?" Jane gasped as began to smile. The smile soon faded as she began to grow suspicious. "Wait," she began in a low voice as she stared at Daria. "You're in love with him!" 

"Jane," Daria began as she avoided eye contact. 

"Yes! It's true!" Jane shouted in joy. "It's written all over your face!" 

Daria rubbed her eyes with her hands. "Yeah, so what?" she asked, not really worried about Trent. "Why do you think I'm glad about having his baby?" 

"Whoa!" Jane took a step back. "It just hit me. You a mother. Man, it's going to take some getting use to." 

"Thank you for that lovely tidbit," Daria replied with a deadpan look. 

"Come on! Admit it," Jane began. "You are looking forward to becoming a mother and you're in love with my brother." 

"Alright, I am," Daria muttered as she looked up at Jane. "Happy?" 

Jane gazed over to the right, seeming to not pay a attention to her. "Daria," she called out, pointing to something behind her. "Remember what Quinn said?" she asked with raised eyebrows. "Well, now's your chance." 

Daria turned around and saw a angry Tom getting out of his car. "Tom," Daria called out in a somewhat afraid manner. "What are you doing here?" 

"How could you, Daria?" Tom demanded to know as he neared her. "How could you and Trent do this to me?"   


*****   
  


Trent entered the old music shop along with Jesse. He gazed around at the guitars and drums, hoping he could make something out of this place. "Hello?" he called out. "Earl?" 

"Hey," Max called out from behind the counter. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" Trent asked with a suspicious look on his face. He glanced over at the basses to see Nick, playing furiously on one. 

"We just brought this place, Trent," Max exclaimed. "This morning!" 

"What?" Trent asked in amazement as he looked out. "You're kidding!" 

"No," Jesse began. "We all chipped in and this is going to be a shared business. We are going to teach and sell instruments." 

"You guys actually did this for me?" Trent asked still in shock at the kindness of his friends. 

"Of course, we are all like brothers!" Max shouted as he let a bright smile fill his lips. 

"And, Daria is like a sister to us just like Jane," Jesse declared. 

Trent looked around in awe. He was amazed at the kindness shown by his band mates, who rarely show any emotion at all. He walked to the guitars and lightly touched the strings. "What about the Spiral?" Trent asked as he turned back around. 

"We all decided that family is most important, man," Nick replied as he set the bass down and walked over to join the conversation. "Besides, Max and I were thinking of adding a little stage in the corner over there." 

"To hold live shows for our students for a admission fee," Max continued. "And, we can play for the customers every friday night and still make it to the Zen for our weekly show." 

"You know what," Trent began as he gazed around with a satisfied look. "I think we can make this work."   


*****   


Helen walked into the kitchen with a sad look on her face. She couldn't believe that Daria was going to be a mother. Her mind kept trying to tell her that it wasn't true, but deep down she knew that it was. Helen sat down at the table next to Jake, who was gazing at the paper, but not reading it. 

"Anything interesting?" Helen asked, referring to the paper. 

Jake looked up and shook his head. "Only some article about pregnant girls barely out of high school." 

"Oh, I've read that one," Helen replied with a sigh. "Jake, we can't stay mad at her forever." 

"Helen, she's our little girl! And, she's going to be a mother," Jake replied with a sob. "I have no other choice, but to be mad!" 

"Well, this Trent fellow seems to really want to support them," Helen reminded him. "And, he did live most of his life as a bum." 

Jake sighed and looked up at his wife. "Yeah, I know. But, I wanted Daria to get married first and then have some time to think about kids. I wanted her to live a normal life. Not a life with out a education and a child to raise." 

"That's very sweet of you," Helen replied as she reached out and touched his hand. "But, life doesn't work that way. Sometimes things happen, because it would be for the best." 

"Yeah, I know," Jake muttered as he fidgeted in his chair. "It's just too hard to believe that we are going to be grandparents already." 

"Besides, Daria was never normal to begin with," Helen muttered with a displeased voice. "And, right now I can imagine that she needs us. Even if she won't admit it." 

"You're right, Helen!" Jake shouted as he stood up. "Let's go over there and show her that we care!" 

"Not right now," Helen began as she stood up. "It's been a long day and I'm turning off my phone and going to bed early." 

"It's only seven o'clock," Jake interjected, but then smiled. "Oh!"   


*****   


"Who told you?" Daria demanded to know. "It was Quinn, wasn't it?" 

"To be honest," Jane began with a thoughtful gaze. "I thought you'd be a little more angry to find out Daria was pregnant." 

Tom's eyes widen in shock as he gazed at Daria. "You're what?" 

"Ok, there it is," Jane began as she walked away, leaving the two alone. 

"She didn't tell you that part, huh?" Daria asked, assuming it was Quinn who told Tom. "So, I guess this is the end of our dating thing." 

"Not that easy, Daria!" Tom shouted with his arms in the air. "You're pregnant? I can't believe you!" 

"Tom, listen! I've had plenty of yelling at me going on today and I'm not in the mood right now," Daria exclaimed with a exhausted look. 

Tom stopped and stared at her. Everything was beginning so fast and ended just as quick. He took a deep breath and looked away from her. "I just want to know," he began in a low voice as he kept his gaze away from her. "You did you like me, right? You weren't using me for some twisted plot, were you?" 

"I still do," Daria replied as she gazed down. "It was a mistake to sleep with Trent. Especially with out protection. But, I'm not going to say that I regret it." 

Tom looked away in anger. "So, you love him." 

"Tom," Daria began with a short breath. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. And I'm sorry that I did that do you, but I can't change the way I feel about him and this new situation." 

Tom took a deep breath as tears began to fall onto the ground below. "Daria," he began with a sniffle as he looked up at her. "If I had known that it was going to end up this way when I kissed you behind Jane's back... then I wouldn't have asked you to come into my car." 

"Tom, come on!" Daria shouted at him as he began to walk towards his car. Jane walked up towards Daria and stood next to her as Tom sped off. "Well, that went well..." 

"It wasn't going anywhere anyway," she replied with a confident look. "You were still hung up with Trent, remember?" 

Daria kicked the stone that laid on the ground and shrugged. "I suppose so. But, you know what?" she asked. "Despite the fact that I ruined one of the greatest relationships I have ever had, I'm not in the least bit sorry." 

"Good," Jane muttered as they turned and walked towards Jane's house.   
  
  


***** LA, la la LA la *****   
  


With Tom out of the picture and a new future ahead, Daria must start a new future. With Trent?   
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
Love, War, And Daria Morgendorffer   
  
  
Chapter 6::   
  
  
Trent Lane gazed over at the pregnant woman in front of him. A small smile enveloped upon his lips as he watched her eat her heart out at the pizza they had brought. Five months had past since the discovery of her pregnancy and it seems that their relationship had developed into a deeper level.   
  
Everything was so plain and boring before it all. One day flowed into another without hesitation and Trent felt like he was going no where. With the baby on its way, it felt like the musician had something to live for. He found it when he and his band members took over the music shop and quickly built a stage.   
  
Daria was pleased with Trent as he found a muse and a secure job. Opening night for the band was a success and it quickly brought in some extra money for the upcoming medical bills.   
  
Daria sighed and pushed the plate away from her view. "I can't eat another bite," she muttered in distress. "I feel like I'm going to pass out."   
  
"Well, you did eat quite a bit," Trent mused as he gazed around the leftover pizza crusts.   
  
"Well, you try eating for two," Daria replied with a half smile.   
  
Since her parents had accepted the pregnancy and her relationship with Trent, it seemed like everyone was seeing more of Daria's smiles.   
  
"How's school been going lately?" Trent asked, breaking the silence.   
  
"Fine," she replied with a lazy look. "I think my teachers are suspecting something. They are noticing my gaining of weight."  
  
It was right. Five months had done a lot to her body. Jane had suggested borrowing Trent's t-shirts and pants to make it less noticeable at school and in public.  
  
"Daria," Trent began as he sat up. "Can I ask you something?"   
  
Daria gazed up to find Trent in a serious manner. Making a straight face, she sat up. "What?" she asked.  
  
"What do you think about us getting married?" Trent asked.   
  
"Are you proposing?" Daria asked as she raised an eyebrow.   
  
"No, I'm just asking," came a response after a moment of silence.   
  
"Well, if you decide to propose," Daria began. "I'll let you know."   
  
  
***  
  
  
"So, how's it going, amiga?" Jane asked her friend as Daria entered her room.   
  
"Fine, I guess," Daria replied as she felt a dozen new sores develop due from her pregnancy. The brown haired girl made her way to her friends bed as Jane began to take out her paints.   
  
Jane gazed at Daria and made a face. "You seem quiet today. Something on you mind?" she observed as she turned her head slightly.   
  
"Trent asked me about marriage," Daria explained, making Jane go wide eye in surprise. "Yeah, I know," she replied, noticing her reaction.  
  
"What did you say?" Jane asked. "Did you say 'yes'?"  
  
"I told him if he proposed that I would let him know my views on it," Daria replied in a deadpan manner. "I knew he wanted to be involved in the baby's life, but I didn't know that he wanted to get married."   
  
"You idiot," Jane muttered in a low voice.   
  
"What?" Daria asked in defense. "Why would I marry him so soon? We hardly have been together."  
  
"He loves you," Jane replied. "You know that."   
  
Just as Daria was going to say more, a familiar voice called out for her. The voice belonged to Helen, who had made herself quite at home at the Lane household. Since the approval, she had let Daria move in with Jane and Trent, but would often stop by unannounced almost everyday.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Jane and Daria moved out of the room and into the livingroom where Jake and Helen were bringing in boxes of sorts into the house.   
  
"What is all this?" Jane asked as she eyed the three boxes.   
  
"Well, these are some old toys and blankets and other baby things that I wanted to give to Daria," Helen explained. "They used to be Daria's."   
  
"Hey, what's with the boxes?" he asked in a lazy voice.   
  
"Old baby things," Jane answered as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, we are currently cleaning out Wind's old room to turn it into a baby's room. So, for now let's just leave these boxes here."  
  
"What if Wind comes back?" Helen asked Jane, unsurely. "Wouldn't he want his room back."  
  
"Ah, well there is the best part," Jane began. "We just brought this house. Trent and I."   
  
"How did you manage that?" Jake asked.  
  
"Actually, Mom and Dad just gave it to us," Trent replied with a shrug. "They got a new house in Arkansas."   
  
"Speaking of which," Helen began. "Did you tell your parents about Daria's pregnancy?"   
  
"Yeah, but I don't think they believed me," Trent said in a calm voice. "Hey Daria," he began, turning to the quiet girl. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"   
  
Daria nodded and followed Trent into the kitchen for some privacy. "Yes, Trent?"she asked.   
  
"I've been thinking a lot about the last few months," Trent began in a hesitant voice as he turned to her. "I have something to say."   
  
"What is it?" Daria asked.   
  
"Will you marry me?" Trent asked in a low voice as he took her hands into his.   
  
  
  
****** LA la la LA la *****  
  
  
Trent has proposed! Will Daria accept?   
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Love, War, And Daria Morgendorffer   
  
Chapter 7::   
  
Daria stared on in shock. All she could muster out was a gasp as she stared on at Trent with wide eyes. _Marry? _she thought. _I never expected him to actually ask me that... _  
  
"Daria?" his calm voice rang out.   
  
She blinked once then twice. "I'm sorry, Trent," she replied in a daze. "I thought... I thought you asked for me to marry you..."   
  
Silence filled the room for a brief moment. "I did," he answered in a low voice.   
  
She shook her head and rubbed her temples with her fingers. "Trent, I..."   
  
Trent placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Daria closed her eyes as she felt his lips brush against hers. She was in a daze. She felt like she was stuck in the middle of nowhere surrounded by fog and the only person who could lead her out was Trent.   
  
He pulled away and placed a hand on her cheek. "Daria, listen... I know that we haven't known each other that long to get married," he paused. "Or to have a child together," he added with a chuckle. "But, I never felt this way about any other woman. I feel like you can teach me everything that there is to be taught. You can complete me like no one else could. Daria, I love you..."   
  
Daria gazed at him. Her eyes filled with tears. "Trent, that was beautiful," she whispered, softly. She grabbed his hand that was on her cheek and rubbed her face against it. Slowly, she kissed his palm and looked at him. "I love you, too. I always have..." She guided his hand and left the spot on her cheek. Trent watched as his hand went to her stomach. "We did this together... and I'm grateful that this is **ours**."   
  
He smiled softly and rubbed his hand against her swollen stomach. "Ours, huh?" he repeated with a tender voice. "So, back to my question..."   
  
Her finger went to his lips. She paused for a moment as if thinking of what to say. "Yes," she breathed out with a light smile. "I would love to be your wife if you can put up with me for the rest of your life..."   
  
"I think I can manage," Trent replied with a smile as he hugged Daria before kissing her cheek.   
  
"That was so sweet!" Helen mused in a quiet voice as she backed away from the kitchen door. "Who knew Trent could be a romantic?"   
  
"Thatta boy!" Jake shouted in a joyful manner. "I've got myself a fine son in law!"   
  
Jane smiled as she mentally cursed herself for inviting them into the home. _These are going to be the in-laws! _she mused. _God help me! _  
  
"Well, I guess we should go in there and congratulate them," Helen suggested as she peeked into the kitchen. "Where are they?"   
  
Jane coughed. "In a place where you don't want to be," she muttered as she walked over to Helen. "Let's give them some time to themselves, you know? They'll tell us when they are ready."   
  
"Like, how they did with the baby?" Helen asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well, we've got more shopping to do."   
  
Helen poked Jake with her elbow and gestured to the door. "Right," Jake shouted as he rubbed his sore arm. "Lots of shopping to do!"   
  
Jane shook her head and watched the pair leave. She smiled to herself wondering what life would be like after the baby's birth and the wedding. Her attention moved from the door to the pictures on the coffee table. One was of Daria and Trent together smiling. Another was of her parents and the last of her and Jesse.   
  
She walked over to the picture of her and Jesse. _I hope that we will have what my brother and Daria have someday, _she mentally told the man in the photograph. _Love... _  
  
"Fine something interesting in that picture?" a deep and hollow voice asked from behind.   
  
Two strong arms reached over and hooked onto Jane's body. Jane smiled and tilted her head so that it could lie on Jesse's head. "Not really," she replied as she placed the picture back on the table and turned all of her attention to the man behind her. "Just thinking of you."  
  
Jesse smiled. "Cool," he muttered in a dazed manner. "Where is Trent?"   
  
"Busy," she said as she turned around in his arms. "Like you are."   
  
"Am I, now?" he asked with a mused look on his face. "Now, tell me what you were really thinking."   
  
Jane couldn't figure out how he knew her so well. Jesse could even tell when she hid something from him and always found ways to get her to tell him everything. She smiled and kissed him softly.   
  
"I was thinking that someday we could be like Trent and Daria," she admitted with a shrug.   
  
"What? Pregnant?" Jesse asked with a confused look. "Well, I could arrange that."   
  
Jane stopped him from leaning in for a kiss. "That's not what I mean," she replied. "I mean, engaged."   
  
Jesse backed away from Jane. "They're engaged?"   
  
"Trent just proposed, but act like you don't know," Jane replied. "Because, they haven't told us yet."   
  
"Cool."   
  
"Come on," she replied with a sly smile. "Let's go to my room for a while." He smiled at her as she took his hands into hers and lead him into her bedroom upstairs.   
  
Meanwhile...   
  
Trent broke the kiss with Daria and looked down at her. The two had moved into the basement and sat on the couch, celebrating their engagement. "So, when should we tell them?"   
  
"Knowing Jane and my parents," she began. "They probably already know. But, let's worry about the baby before anything else."   
  
"What should we call him?" Trent asked. "Trent junior?"   
  
Daria thought for a moment or two. "Jacob Morgendorffer Lane?" she asked with a shrug. "If it's a girl... Victoria? I'm not sure..."   
  
"We still have time," Trent smiled and rubbed his hand over her belly. "Plenty of time."   
  
Daria smiled and turned around on the couch. Slowly, she let her head fall onto his shoulder and leaned fully against him. "You and me," she replied in a whisper.   
  
"Me and you," he replied back with a half smile. He yawned and leaned back to relax on the couch.   
  
The couple stayed this way for a long while. Talking to each other about their future. Mostly planning for it. And, it made Daria happy that she had him by her side through it all. She nuzzled against him, feeling his arms hold her tighter. Soon, she fell asleep, hoping and knowing that when she awoke, he would be there.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LA LA la la LA!   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Trust me!   
  



End file.
